This invention relates generally to the field of human powered systems and more specifically to an elliptical drive system for a stepper type bike.
Numerous designers have developed and patented stepper bikes where the rider is in a standing position and presses his feet down on pedals to create forward motion. The primary objective is to have the user's feet travel in an elliptical fashion, similar to a stationary elliptical training machine found in many gyms or private homes.